E.T.
|Story Romaji Title = Ī Tī}} E.T. is the 216 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Currently for Keima, it's the night of July 19 , 10 years ago. If he does nothing, many people will die, including Urara's Grandfather. Furthermore, as long as the construction site exists, the camping trip Keima's class should have gone on will not occur. Dokurou asked him why they were not heading to the construction site right away. He reasoned that stopping the Grandfather there will not stop the fight with the devils. What was important was the reason why the Grandfather was fighting for, which laid deep in the Grandfather's heart. Knowing that the devils had taken "everything" from the old man, Keima headed toward the Shiratori household to befriend Urara, who he hadn't met yet in this "time chance". Back at the Katsuragi residence, Elsie was making her best attempt at looking like Keima. But even with her hair-style changed, her body height wouldn't look like Keima's height. At the time, abruptly, a sleepy Mari entered the room, wondering if Keima was there. As Elsie looked back in panic, Mari was trying to figure out what was happening. Quickly, Elsie created a fake Keima with her Feather Cloth, which acted very much like Keima, except more childish. As Elsie used a mike to make out lines Keima would say, Mari seemed to be convinced that this fake was Keima. With the help of her illusion magic and also Mari's drowsiness, Elsie was able to convince Mari, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. In all the worry, she pleaded for him to come back. Back at the Shiratori residence, Dokurou and Keima stayed hidden. Dokurou asked what Keima was holding, and he replied that it was a secret weapon of conquest against Urara. Since his relationship with Urara has gone back to zero with the time-travel, he does not want to waste time, since he also has the information he needed. Tonight he'll form a relationship with Urara. As the two walked to a new destination, Keima looked back at Dokurou, thinking about the statement she had given to him about connecting the past to the future. He told her that it's not easy to connect the past to the future, because there are infinite choices to the future. He asked how would he know which choices to choose, to which Dokurou answered that the orb would show him the way. As explained by Dokurou, the orb remembered the "coordinates" of Keima's world. When they reach a junction point in history, the orb will notify him. If they are not able to connect the future, the orb will return them back in time. But it seemed to be that there wasn't much magic left to use. To Keima, this orb was a "flag control" device. All of this was tiring, and he wondered why Dokurou knew all the "rules". Her answer was that she was the creator of the orb, and also "herself". Keima wondered what she meant by that. As the two walked into the garden of the Shiratori residence, in the distance, the two could hear someone calling out Urara's name. It was Yanagi calling out the name, which meant Urara was still awake. Keima put the previous conversation aside and stated that he would conquer Urara now, with a groundbreaking conquest method, with Dokurou's help. Somewhere else in the garden, Urara trotted about happily, wanting to play more instead of listening to Yanagi. Suddenly, she could hear someone saying "help me". Drawn in by this cry for help, Urara walked towards where the voice was coming from, which were up set of stairs. The one who was calling out for help was actually Dokurou. As Urara reached the top of the steps, she arrived at the location of her parents' graves. But aside from that, there was humongous object crashed next to the graves. The object looked like some form of a space ship. As Urara wondered what this object was, she heard a groan from the bottom of the object. It was Keima, who was wearing an out-dated space outfit, faintly crying for help. Urara asked what was wrong, which led to Keima replying that he was a star cluster investigator, from the Kirara star system. He explained he was flying around space during his investigation, until his ship was hit by an asteroid. Keima was "concerned" about the main reactor of the ship, feeling regretful that he didn't pay attention to the radar. In Keima's mind, he thought that he would never use this conquest in the real world: the fantasy conquest! With little time and a complicated young girl to face, Keima knew that this conquest would take lots of time. But since it was child, he could use it. Children don't worry about the details, but instead in what is interesting. If the incident looks big enough, they'll accept it no matter the absurdity. After all that though, the conquest depends on his ability to portray the story. Keima attempted to get a response from a device on his wrist, but no one answered, which made him "worried". Urara wondered if he couldn't get home, which he answered that he couldn't. Hearing this, Urara was about to call Yanagi to help fix the "main reactor", but Keima stopped her, telling her that he doesn't want to cause a commotion by being known by more humans. Truthfully thought, Yanagi and other adults would only expose him as a fake alien. Keima asked Urara to hide him for at least one day, and she answered positively. Keima was "astonished" that she accepted, asking if she wasn't scared of him, though he is an "alien". She replied that she was not scared. Urara was excited, seeing an alien for the first time. Keima introduced himself as "Kei" from the Kirara star system, while Urara followed with an introduction of herself. Finally stimulating Urara's adventurous spirit, preventing adult intervention and a perfect "chapter 1", Keima felt any setting therafter would lead to the good ending. At that moment though, Urara told Keima that she would bring help. As she ran off, the orb of Keima space belt glowed, revealing a "junction point". When Urara returned, she had brought two other children. One was the prideful young Mio, while the other was the frightened young Yui. What a dangerous planet it was for Keima... Trivia * E.T. stands for Extra-Terrestrial. ** The space ship in this chapter is also a direct copy from the movie by Steven Speilberg, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. * The space suit that Keima wore was related to a character named Loppel (ロップル Roppuru) from the Doraemon Space Trailblazer movie. * The scenario for Urara's route, and the name Kirara star system, happened to end up as a derivative of the series "Kilala Princess". References *RedHawkScans Chapter 216 Category:Summary